VIVA LAS VEGAS
by Tavata
Summary: Dark Hole y las hermanas Colt habían prometido portarse bien pero ahora que Elvis sugiere ir a Las Vegas... la tentación es muy grande...
1. Chapter 1

ANTES DE EMPEZAR…

Se desperezo mientras se estiraba.

Los restos de la fogata aun humeaban, se sonrió, había sido una gran noche con todas esas historias en algunas sintió que su amigo exageraba pero vaya que habían sido buenas.

Se puso en pie mientras se desentumecía las piernas. Detrás de él la camioneta Ford Lobo estaba estacionada.

Buenos días- dijo una voz con acento vaquero.

Buenos días- dijo el chico completamente despierto- tus historias son geniales.

Sí, bueno que se puede esperar del mejor vaquero de este condado- dijo la misma voz.

Para cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado hubiera sido muy pero muy extraño el escuchar que una camioneta Lobo hablara.

No le creas todo lo que te dice, cariño-dijo una voz femenina desde el interior de la camioneta- Dark siempre exagera.

Como todo decepticon- dijo otra voz de chica.

Ustedes dos no le mientan al chico, saben que soy un decepticon temible- dijo la camioneta.

Como sea, prefiero que estés conmigo y no con los decepticons- dijo el chico- además no regañes a Lisa Mary ni a Priscila.

La puerta de la camioneta se abrió y dos pistolas fueron lanzadas por el aire, pero al momento de caer ya no eran dos armas sino dos mechatrix de bonita figura.

Por eso eres el rey, Elvis- dijo una de las dos mechatrix abrazando al humano.

Lisa Mary, ¡deja que yo también lo abrace!- dijo la otra abrazando a su vez al humano.

Las hermanas Colt le debían mucho al chico con el que ahora compartían viaje por carretera, así que ya se habían hecho comunes estas muestras de afecto por su parte.

Al principio Elvis sentía como crujían sus huesos con estos abrazos pero ya había terminado por acostumbrarse.

Que bueno que Megatron no nos ve, o sino nos iría muy mal- dijo la camioneta transformándose a su vez.

Dark Hole con su acento vaquero se cruzo de brazos mientras el humano se dejaba "mimar" por sus chicas.

……………………………………………………

¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?- preguntó Priscila mientras se agachaba para ver el mapa que Elvis le mostraba.

¡Aquí!- dijo el chico señalando con su dedo un punto rojo en el mapa.

Antes de ir a Graceland necesitaremos dinero y no hay mejor lugar para conseguirlo- dijo Elvis.

¡Excelente, robaremos un banco!- dijo Lisa Mary batiendo palmas.

En eso tenemos experiencia- dijo Dark Hole- esos gambusinos no sabrán como perdieron la caravana frente a sus propios ojos.

¡No!- gritó Elvis- no vamos a robar ningún banco, ¡iremos a las Vegas!

Los tres mechas se miraron confundidos.

¿Y eso que significa?- preguntó sin entender Dark Hole.

Eso quiere decir que ganaremos mucho dinero en los casinos- dijo Elvis muy emocionado- ¡será un gran regalo de cumpleaños!, ¡será perfecto para celebrar que ya seré adulto!

Si eso dices- dijo Lisa Mary.

Apostar ¿es cómo robar, no?- dijo Priscila con una sonrisa decepticon.

Creo que son sinónimos- dijo Dark Hole con la misma sonrisa- nos hemos portado muy bien por mucho tiempo ¿no crees?

Puesss, el chico necesita un gran regalo de cumpleaños ¿no?- dijo la hermana Colt con la misma sonrisa decepticon.

¡Vegas, las hermanas Colt, Elvis y Dark Hole van para allá!- gritó Dark Hole.

¡Vegas allá vamos!- dijeron a coro las hermanas Colt.

Elvis se sonrió imaginando todo lo que harían solamente llegar, los tres decepticons tenían otros planes para esa ciudad…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

I

-Vaya…

-Wow…

-Increíble…

-Damas, caballeros, ¡Las Vegas!

Era la ciudad más increíble que ninguno de ellos hubiera visto jamás, mejor que Nueva York, mejor que Nuevo Orleans, mejor que Chicago, San Francisco, mejor que ninguna otra que la Federación tuviera…

Sí, eso era lo que pensaba Elvis, su sueño comenzaba, probaría suerte en los casinos, bueno, ya era un adulto ¿no? Su dama era la suerte y con ella empezaría con el pie derecho para posteriormente ir a GraceLand, oh sí, la mansión del rey, wow, esto prometía y prometía muy bien, pero, como nada es perfecto en esta vida, había un pequeño gran problema…

………………………………………………………

¿Cómo rayos vamos a adueñarnos de los casinos sino podemos transformarnos?- dijo Lisa Mary.

Estoy pensando- dijo Dark Hole cruzado de brazos.

Priscila y Elvis platicaban acerca de los casinos, el grupo se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, Elvis había sugerido que lo mejor era que los tres decepticons continuaran en modo alterno para no tener problemas, Dark Hole y una de las hermanas Colt tenían otros planes.

Mira- dijo de pronto Priscila enseñando un papel que había recogido.

¿Y esto?- preguntó Elvis.

Lo trajo el viento- dijo la femmebot- ¿qué es?

Es un anuncio del casino Techno- leyó Elvis- ¡y mira como son sus botargas!

¡Son robots!- dijo Priscila mirando las imágenes del otro lado del panfleto.

Ya tenemos como entrar al rancho- dijo Dark Hole.

Lisa Mary se sonrió con esa sonrisa decepticon.

La suerte nos sonríe- dijo la mechatrix.

………………………………………………….

La camioneta Lobo entró por la avenida que daba de lleno a los casinos, muchos transeúntes la miraban con admiración y respeto, era una camioneta de ensueño, en su interior Elvis ya estaba marcando que casino visitar primero.

Ya que el casino del panfleto contaba con un hotel aledaño decidieron quedarse ahí.

Vaya, si que es grande- dijo Priscila- ¿ese cómo se llama?

Alladin- dijo Elvis- y ese es el Caesar Palace, una belleza, el rey tocó una vez ahí.

Wow, eres un chico muy listo- dijo Priscila- ¿habrá casinos en Cybertron?

No lo sé- dijo su hermana- Soundwave nunca nos dio esa información.

…………………………………………………………..

El Techno era un buen lugar, bueno, sin tanto glamour como los demás casinos pero al menos con tanta botarga, hombres en sancos y disfrazados los tres mechas pudieron transformarse y confundirse con los demás miembros del equipo.

Solamente tenemos que fingir que damos estos volantes- dijo Dark Hole.

Que bien- dijo Lisa Mary- de esa forma podremos acercarnos a los casinos y con un poco de ayuda enterarnos como sacar el dinero a las bóvedas y cajas fuertes.

Esa es mi chica- dijo el decepticon mientras repartía más volantes.

Priscila por su parte también repartía volantes, pero solo para poder acompañar a Elvis mientras el chico veía todo lo que esa ciudad ofrecía.

Wow, ¿está ciudad no duerme?- preguntó la mechatrix.

Si durmieran no podrían ganar tanto dinero- dijo Elvis.

¡Elvis!- gritó Priscila apuntando con su dedo.

Aquí estoy- dijo el chico.

Tú no, ¡el rey!- dijo ella sin poder creerlo- ¡creía que estaba muerto!

Elvis se rió.

No, ese es un imitador, en las Vegas encontraras muchos como ellos- dijo el chico mientras escuchaban como el imitador cantaba Love me tender.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, esta ciudad me agrada- dijo la femmebot- los decepticons nunca vienen a esta clase de lugares, bueno vendrían si pudieran sacar algún provecho.

………………………………………………………………………

El Arca

-¡Canasta!

Vaya Prime- dijo Jazz- me rindo, hoy no puedo ganarte…

Optimus hacía girar su balón de baloncesto sobre su dedo.

Solamente te falta algo de práctica, Jazz- dijo Optimus se podía ver que estaba sonriendo bajo la careta.

¿Práctica? Por favor, desde que regresaste nadie ha podido ganarte- dijo el porche.

Optimus, Jazz- llamó por un canal de comunicación Ironhide- necesitamos que vean esto.

Optimus dejo de jugar con el balón.

Hora de volver al trabajo-dijo mientras caminaban de nuevo al interior del Arca.

………………………………………………………………….

¿Cuál es la emergencia, Ironhide?- preguntó Optimus al llegar.

Perceptor estaba junto a Ironhide.

Optimus, creo que deberías ver esto- dijo el microscopio mientras Optimus se acercaba- es información decodificada de una firma decepticons, bueno, en especifico de tres individuos con los que tuvimos contacto hace unos cuantos ciclos terrestres.

¿Y si lo dices de una forma que hasta Prime te pueda entender?- preguntó de forma casual Optimus.

Jazz dio una risilla.

Desde que Optimus regresara, esas bromas ligeras se habían hecho presentes.

Perceptor se aclaro el vocalizador.

Lo que quise decir es que analice unos datos de la programación de Dark Hole y las hermanas Colt- dijo el científico.

Pero ellos no han dado problemas, es más, están con Elvis, el chico que nos ayudo en esos momentos- dijo Prime.

Por eso lo hice, finalmente son decepticons y no sabemos como puedan reaccionar al estar tan alejados de sus camaradas además de que no sabemos que le puedan hacer a un chico- dijo Perceptor.

¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa, amigo?- preguntó Optimus.

Que hay presencia de errores en la programación primaria, una especie de virus tecnológico para decepticons, aun no sé que conflictos puedan presentarse en los protocolos básicos- dijo Perceptor- recordemos que la programación decepticon se mezclo con la información de los westerns humanos, eso puede provocar graves problemas.

¿Lo que estas diciendo es que pueden portarse como decepticons y como bandoleros del viejo oeste?- preguntó Jazz.

En teoría- dijo Perceptor.

En ese caso, debemos ver que ese chico no esté en peligro- dijo Optimus- ¿Perceptor puedes localizar a esos tres decepticons?

Trabajo en eso, Optimus- dijo el microscopio poniendo manos a la obra.

Espero que no se metan en muchos problemas en lo que los encontramos…- dijo Optimus mientras Perceptor trataba de localizarlos…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

II

Esta bien, pero yo lo hago mejor- dijo Elvis cuando el imitador terminó de cantar.

Pues demuéstralo- dijo la femmebot invitándolo a cantar.

Bueno…- dijo dudoso Elvis- está bien.

Priscila se sorprendió de que el chico lo hiciera bien, ella no sabía nada de cantar, los decepticons no cantaban, bueno algunos lo hacían cuando ya estaban suficientemente sobrecargados pero por deleite propio no.

Era interesante el estar en contacto con los humanos, en las Vegas había mucha gente interesante, primero Elvis y su obsesión con el rey del rock and roll, los imitadores, los que apostaban, los que se paraban para tomarse una fotografía con la mechatrix y el humano que la acompañaba, todos creyendo que ella era una atracción más de la ese paraíso de los casinos y las casas de apuestas.

Cuando Elvis terminó de cantar, mucha gente se había reunido, el imitador había terminado cantando con el chico, ambos entonando Promised Land, Priscila terminó aplaudiendo lo mismo que los otros humanos.

………………………………………………….

Némesis.

Megatron- informó Soundwave con su monótona voz.

Informe- fue lo único que contestó Megatron sin darle mucha importancia.

El reporte del virus informático que ordenaste implantara en las hermanas Colt y Dark Hole emitió un pulso para detectarlo- informó la grabadora- tenemos su ubicación.

Excelente, podremos recuperar lo que esos autobots me robaron- dijo el líder decepticon encarando a Soundwave- iremos por ellos, ni una palabra a Starscream, no quiero que ese bufón arruine mis planes.

Como ordenes Megatron- contestó Soundwave con una inclinación.

……………………………………………………..

Tenemos su ubicación- informó Perceptor- se encuentran en el desierto de Nevada, triangulando las coordenadas para encontrarlos podemos deducir con un margen imperceptible de error que se encuentran…

En las Vegas- terminó Jazz señalando el mapa.

Eso era lo que iba a decir- dijo Perceptor

Entonces tenemos que ir por ellos antes de que provoquen disturbios, espero que Elvis esté bien- dijo Optimus- Jazz, Perceptor, ustedes vendrán conmigo.

¿Yo?- preguntó Perceptor- ¿no es mejor llevar a Ironhide, o a los gemelos, o a Prowl?

Tú eres el único que sabe que puede pasar con ese virus decepticon, es mejor llevar a un experto- dijo Optimus.

Wow, las Vegas- dijo Jazz- ¡será como tener vacaciones!

……………………………………………………………

¿Decides tú o lo hago yo?- dijo Lisa Mary.

Este- señalo Dark Hole.

Lisa Mary le mostraba una cantidad impresionante de folletos de casinos a su compañero. Dark Hole había elegido el panfleto del Caesar´s Palace.

Excelente- dijo la mechatrix- será perfecto, tiene las mejores entradas de todos los casinos, tiene un interesante sistema de seguridad, nos presentara todo un reto…

Oh ya quiero ver como vamos a infiltrarnos ahí- dijo el decepticon frotándose las manos.

Necesitaremos distraer a Priscila y a Elvis de alguna forma- dijo la femme.

Eso no será problema, esos dos estarán tan distraídos que ni siquiera mostraran nuestra ausencia- dijo la camioneta Lobo.

……………………………………………………

¡No van a creer lo que nos paso!- gritó Priscila cuando tuvo enfrente a su hermana y a Dark Hole.

Los dos decepticons pusieron cara de desconocerlo.

¡Pues que Elvis conoció a Elvis!- dijo la femme.

¿Se vio en un espejo?- preguntó Dark Hole.

No,- contestó el humano- que vimos a un buen imitador del rey y nos invito a ver su presentación mañana…

La oportunidad que los dos decepticons estaban esperando había llegado que ni mandada a hacer.

Oh excelente idea, humanito- dijo Lisa Mary- en ese caso adelante, que Priscila te acompañe, yo me quedare con Dark Hole.

¿No les molesta quedarse?- preguntó Elvis no muy convencido.

Adelante, nosotros echaremos un vistazo a este rancho- contestó Dark- y para ocultar quienes somos daremos volantes de este lugar.

¡Gran idea, Dark!- dijo Priscila abrazando a Dark Hole- Las Vegas son geniales…

Y se pondrán mejor- contestó el decepticon- y se pondrán mejor…

……………………………………………………………

La idea de viajar por el desierto no era la más llamativa para Perceptor pero ya que Optimus había ordenado que los acompañara, no le quedó de otra al pobre científico que obedecer, además él era el único que podía analizar el virus decepticon.

Así que sin poder evitarlo Perceptor se vio a si mismo siguiendo al tráiler y al porche por la arenosa carretera.

…………………………………………………………

Megatron, estamos listos- dijo Soundwave.

Soundwave, Astrotrain y Megatron serían los que irían por el decepticon y las mechatrix.

Excelente Soundwave, ¿Starscream no sabe nada?- preguntó el lord Decepticon.

Fue mandado a una misión al Amazonas junto con los otros seekers, Megatron- dijo la grabadora.

Megatron afirmó.

En ese caso, en marcha- gritó el gladiador.

……………………………………………………………..

Elvis se levanto temprano para ir de compras, Priscila lo acompaño, la mechatrix estaba muy interesada en todo lo que los humanos hacían en las Vegas.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a una tienda donde vendían ropa para los imitadores del rey.

El chico terminó comprando un traje negro como el que el rey usara en su último concierto, la tentación fue tan grande que no pudo evitar salir con él puesto.

Conforme caminaban por la calle la gente no dejaba de detenerlo para sacarse fotos. Una mujer de edad hasta lo hizo detenerse y que le cantara Love me tender.

Priscila no dejaba de mirar a Elvis como si realmente fuera el verdadero rey…

…………………………………………………………….

Dark Hole en modo alterno no dejo pasar la oportunidad y solamente ver que Priscila y Elvis salían por la mañana él también hizo lo mismo.

Así que una impresionante camioneta Ford Lobo Harley Davidson se estaciono en la sección VIP del estacionamiento del casino Caesar´s Palace.

Por su parte Lisa Mary en forma de la pistola Colt espero hasta que los humanos abandonaron definitivamente el estacionamiento, y una vez que la camioneta lobo quedo sola entre tanto vehículo la femmebot se transformó.

Mantente en contacto- ordenó Dark Hole.

Ella afirmó mientras se preparaba para entrar al Casino de alguna forma mientras se mantenía fuera del alcance de las cámaras de seguridad.

Ese día Las Vegas tendrían la visita de visitas inesperadas…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

III

Vamos Perceptor- dijo Jazz- debes admitir que fue gracioso.

No fue gracioso- dijo el microscopio.

Vamos, solo fueron unos cuantos pasitos- dijo el porche.

Fue un kilometro- dijo de una manera excepcionalmente seria el científico.

Ya, disculpa ¿si?- volvió al ataque Jazz.

Perceptor, Jazz- se comunicó Optimus por un canal de comunicación- es suficiente, necesito que se concentren, no sabemos que planean Dark Hole y las hermanas Colt, necesito que no se distraigan.

Si señor- contestaron al mismo tiempo los dos autobots.

Ah y Jazz- dijo Optimus.

¿Señor?-preguntó el chico del visor azul.

No, no fue gracioso- finalizó Optimus.

…………………………………………………………..

Lisa Mary estaba fuera del alcance de las cámaras, nada más fácil que burlar el sistema de seguridad del casino humano, los humanos eran tan insignificantes que sus juguetes solamente eran un ejercicio de rutina para el sofisticado procesador de un decepticon como la femmebot.

Un ducto de ventilación daba exactamente a la entrada del estacionamiento donde ella se encontraba, con un pequeño disparo la mechatrix logró introducirse, el ducto era suficientemente amplio para que ella pudiera arrastrarse y avanzar, Dark Hole no hubiera logrado ni siquiera haber entrado, con su peso el ducto hubiera colapsado.

Ahora era momento de buscar algo de interés en el Caesar´s Palace.

……………………………………………………………….

¿Por qué comprar el traje negro y no el blanco?- preguntó Priscila.

Porque el traje negro es más representativo de los grandes años del rey- dijo Elvis quien no dejaba de detenerse para que los turistas se tomaran fotos con él- si hubiera comprado el blanco la gente hubiera preguntado que porque no era gordo.

Eres muy inteligente humanito- dijo Priscila con una sonrisa- ¿Qué haremos mientras esperamos el espectáculo de esta noche?

Bueno aun falta para la comida así que podemos ir a apostar un rato- dijo Elvis mirando con orgullo un dólar que tenía en su mano.

En ese caso te espero- dijo la mechatrix- yo no puedo entrar

Claro que sí, digo si preguntan eres botarga del otro casino- dijo Elvis.

Priscila se rió por la ocurrencia.

No puedo entrar porque el detector de metales sonaría- dijo la mechatrix golpeando su pierna- metal puro.

Que tonto soy- dijo Elvis- en ese caso solo entrare una hora y tú me esperaras.

Yo esperare en la puerta- dijo Priscila como buena niña.

………………………………………

Los humanos disfrutaban de la hora de la comida cuando Elvis ya había perdido su primer dólar y unos veinte más en las apuestas, Priscila había sido tomada como la campaña promocional de alguna nueva película de ciencia ficción.

Creo que lo intentaré más tarde- dijo Elvis después de pagar un perro caliente a un vendedor

Podría ayudarte a hacer trampa- dijo Priscila- solamente tengo que ver las cartas, puedo contarlas más rápido que lo que tardan en repartirlas y así podrías ganar.

Suena bien, pero hacer trampa esta mal, prefiero confiar en mi suerte- dijo el humano.

Como quieras pero los decepticons preferimos hacer trampa- dijo ella

Pero los autobots no- reto Elvis.

Pero yo no soy un autobot- dijo Priscila- además me gusta más hacer trampa.

Elvis pareció dudar un momento.

No, lo haremos a mi manera, confiaremos en la suerte- dijo el humano.

Como quieras, supongo que el cumpleañero manda- dijo la mechatrix cruzándose de brazos.

……………………………………..

Megatron contemplo el desierto de Nevada con indiferencia.

Megatron- informó Soundwave- estamos muy cerca de las coordenadas donde se encuentran las hermanas Colt y Dark Hole.

Excelente- dijo el líder decepticon.

¿Esto son las Vegas?- preguntó Astrotrain- he visto mejores muladares en Cybertron.

Ni Soundwave ni Megatron le hicieron caso.

………………………………………..

Perceptor no le había dirigido la palabra a Jazz.

Optimus había ordenado que viajaran juntos.

Jazz puso música cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado incomodo.

El microscopio ignoro esa serie de sonidos estridentes mejor se puso a hacer cálculos acerca de cuanto podrían haberse modificado las personalidades de esos tres decepticons.

………………………………………….

Lisa Mary dentro- informó la femmebot.

Excelente- dijo la camioneta lobo.

El rancho esta lleno, el botín es nuestro- dijo la mechatrix.

En ese caso voy a entrar- dijo Dark Hole- no sabrán ni que los golpeo.

Es mejor no encargarse de todos estos gambusinos- dijo ella- es mejor no llamar tanto la atención. Tengo una idea.

Por eso eres mi chica- dijo la camioneta- adelante, antes de que lleguen los sheriffs.

……………………………………………………

Elvis no podía dejar de mirar el reloj, sentía que el tiempo avanzaba demasiado lento, quería ver de una buena vez a los imitadores del rey.

Priscila parecía algo aburrida.

Después de la conversación acerca de no hacer trampa la mechatrix había perdido el interés en las Vegas.

…………………………………………………….

La ciudad de los casinos ya se divisaba frente a ellos.

Optimus no dejaba de sorprenderse al ver la inventiva humana, los anuncios de neon encendidos mientras caía la tarde.

Sabía que Megatron podría estar cerca, si la camioneta lobo y sus pistolas causaban destrozos en ese lugar, el líder decepticon se vería atraído…

Jazz también estaba emocionado por visitar ese lugar.

Vaya hombre, mira eso- decía el porche y de haber podido hubiera señalado a derecha y a izquierda en todo momento.

Perceptor no contestó nada, seguía molesto.

Autobots- informó Optimus- es mejor separarse, si los encuentran eviten confrontaciones, los humanos no deben salir lastimados.

El porche dejo salir al microscopio.

No te preocupes Optimus- dijo Jazz con confianza- los humanos ya han salido suficientemente lastimados en sus bolsillos y carteras como para que nosotros los hagamos sufrir más.

Nadie celebró la broma de Jazz.

Optimus solamente negó con la cabeza mientras él y sus dos compañeros se separaban.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

IV

Optimus avanzaba por una de las calles de esa ciudad que no descansa, los sonidos de los casinos llegaban claramente a sus audios; las casas de apuestas atraían a una cantidad inimaginable de humanos, todos deseosos de que la suerte les sonriera por unos momentos, el tiempo necesario para logar amasar fortuna…

Nada, en ese lugar no había señal de los tres decepticons o del chico; el líder autobot no se dio por vencido, si esos tres decepticons sentían deseos de causar problemas todas esas personas estarían en grave peligro.

……………………………………………………….

Jazz sentía que esto era un viaje de placer, las luces neon, la música, toda esa diversión; la ciudad era llamativa por si sola.

No encontraba a esos tres decepticons pero ya un gran número de turistas lo habían detenido para tomarse una fotografía del recuerdo con el "valeroso autobot"

Wow debería dedicarme al cine, soy más famoso que esos artistas de Hollywood- dijo Jazz sonriendo ante su propia broma.

………………………………………………………

Perceptor sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los gritos de los humanos se hicieran escuchar o que la correría de los aterrados turistas apareciera en alguna parte.

El microscopio estaba ensimismado en sus cálculos cuando dio de lleno con la puerta de uno de esos enormes y llamativos casinos.

¿Es usted uno de los representantes de la justicia humana?- pregunto el científico a un portero.

¿Eh?- el portero no entendía que trataba de decirle.

Mi cuestionamiento es el siguiente ¿es usted quien hace valer y respetar las leyes humanas de este país?- volvió a preguntar el microscopio poniéndose a la altura del hombre para que lo entendiera mejor.

Emh, pase- dijo dudoso el portero.

Muy amable- contesto Perceptor entrando.

Vaya el dueño ya no sabe que atracción meterle a los turistas- dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta.

………………………………………………….

Priscila bostezo una vez más.

Esto esta muy aburrido, chico- dijo mientras continuaban esperando sentados en la banqueta.

Estoy haciendo tiempo en lo que empieza el espectáculo- dijo Elvis- y ya no lo repitas, aun faltan dos horas y media.

Firma autobot identificada- dijo de pronto la mechatrix.

¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Elvis.

Nada, que quiero caminar un poco- dijo ella mintiendo a la perfección.

De acuerdo, pero regresas antes del espectáculo- dijo el chico mientras estiraba las piernas.

No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- dijo Priscila con una sonrisa al más puro estilo decepticon…

…………………………………………………

Astrotrain no espero más.

No entendía porque Megatron y Soundwave no empezaban a despedazar ese remedo de ciudad en lugar de estar "esperando"

Pese al gruñido de Megatron. El decepticon se alejo con dirección a los casinos.

Es una lástima que no pueda apostar mis créditos en este antro de mala muerte- dijo la locomotora- pero al menos puedo divertirme con los humanos.

……………………………………………….

¿Dark Hole, sigues ahí?- preguntó Lisa Mary.

No hermosa, estoy en las montañas ¡Obviamente que estoy aquí!- gruño la camioneta lobo cansada de no tener acción.

No gruñas gambusino- dijo la mechatrix- ya tengo listo como distraer al sistema de seguridad, y como meterme a la bóveda, necesito que tú estés listo para lo que te tengo preparado.

Nací listo- dijo el decepticon- tendré paciencia…

…………………………………………………

Lisa Mary se cercioro que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, de pronto escucho unos pasos acercarse, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se transformo quedando en el suelo alfombrado una pistola Colt 1911 en perfecto estado.

El primer guardia en llegar señalo el arma, el segundo lo tomó como un olvido de los turistas y la llevaron a la habitación donde estaban las cámaras de seguridad.

……………………………………………………

Ahora la pistola descansaba en un escritorio detrás de las sillas donde otros dos guardias monitoreaban las pantallas donde veían todo lo que pasaba en el casino.

Lisa Mary no tenía intención de hacerse notar en ese momento, sus sistemas de espionaje estaban realizando una copia de cada monitor por si le eran de utilidad en el futuro, en particular de los accesos al casino para utilizarlos en el momento del escape y sobretodo los que monitoreaban la bóveda.

Un sonido detrás de uno de los guardias lo hizo girarse.

Nada, no había nada, de la pistola que uno de sus compañeros dejara hacía unos momentos no había rastro.

…………………………………………………

¿Dark?- se escuchó la voz de la mechatrix por el canal de comunicación.

En posición- contesto el decepticon.

Mando respaldo de filmaciones de sistemas de seguridad, retransmitir en el momento que indique- dijo Lisa Mary.

¿Ya te he dicho cuanto te quiero?- pregunto la camioneta lobo mientras recibía la información.

Dímelo cuando el rancho sea nuestro- dijo de manera coqueta la femmebot.

………………………………………….

Jazz continuaba posando para la cámara ahora de unos turistas japoneses cuando un disparo a su espalda destruyo unos contenedores de basura.

¡Oye, estaba en sesión de fotos!- dijo apuntando con su arma.

¿Para tu calendario, autobot?- preguntó socarronamente Astrotrain mientras se acercaba haciendo sonar sus pesados pasos.

Los turistas creían que se trataba de la filmación de una película.

………………………………………

Perceptor estaba dentro de ese casino, se había dado cuenta de que no había señal de Elvis en ese lugar.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando una anciana que llevaba un vaso lleno de monedas chocó contra su pierna.

Disculpe- dijo la anciana mujer mientras se alejaba.

Unas cuantas monedas quedaron a los pies de Perceptor. El científico se agacho para levantarlas.

Interesante, unidades monetarias humanas, ¿mmh? Pero, ¿con que finalidad?- se pregunto mientras veía las minúsculas monedas.

Querido- dijo de pronto una chica muy atractiva vestida como conejita- esas son para las tragamonedas.

La chica con rabo de algodón blanco señalo las típicas máquinas tragamonedas con la palanca a un lado para hacer girar la suerte.

Perceptor no entendía la finalidad de los juegos de azar.

La posibilidad de ganar es de una en trescientos billones- dijo el microscopio.

Los demás jugadores no le prestaron atención.

Perceptor se agacho en el suelo para estar al nivel de las máquinas tragamonedas, con dificultad logró meter la moneda en la ranura.

¡Vamos nena, dame un limón!- dijo un hombre sentado en su banco junto a Perceptor- ¡Nena porque me odias!- grito el hombre cuando el dibujo que mostraba la máquina era un ticket entre dos limones.

Extraño ritual- murmuro Perceptor mientras jalaba la palanca.

Un limón apareció en la primera casilla, la siguiente continuaba girando para terminar en otro limón y finalmente la última casilla fue… ¡Un limón!

Unas campanillas se escucharon mientras de la parte de debajo de la máquina caían otras monedas plateadas.

¡Oye tostadora!- le gritó el hombre a Perceptor- Se ve que la Nena fortuna quiere bailar contigo.

Perceptor no entendió lo que el hombre le gritaba, le gustaba esa extraña máquina tragamonedas y bueno, ya que los decepticons aun no aparecían, tal vez podría pasar un poco más aprendiendo de esos juegos de azar que tanto le gustaban a los humanos.

El autobot tomo otra moneda que segundos después rodaba por la rendija de la máquina tragamonedas…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

V

V

Jazz chocó contra la pared mientras resbalaba lentamente hasta caer al suelo.

El último embiste de Astrotrain lo había tomado por sorpresa.

No frente a mis fans, decepticon- dijo poniéndose de pie y derribándolo como los jugadores de americano.

Otro grupo de turistas que se había acercado comenzó a tomar más fotografías hasta con sus teléfonos celulares.

Jazz pese a estar sobre el decepticon se dio tiempo de sonreír galantemente a las cámaras, varias humanas dieron un largo suspiro.

Me das asco, autobobo- dijo Astrotrain empujándolo con las piernas.

Jazz cayó perfectamente sobre sus pies.

Les sugiero que enfoquen correctamente- les dijo a los humanos- porque esas fotos serán únicas…

Astrotrain se lanzó de nuevo contra Jazz mientras éste ya lo estaba esperando…

…………………………………………………………………..

Elvis termino de bostezar, no era justo; solamente había pasado media hora desde que Priscila lo había dejado.

Se estiro perezosamente mientras volvía a bostezar.

Vaya chico- dijo alguien junto a él.

Elvis volteo para ver quien le hablaba, era el imitador del Rey que lo había invitado a ver el espectáculo.

¿Aburrido?- preguntó el rey.

Un poco señor- admitió Elvis.

Vamos chico, el rey nunca se aburriría en las Vegas- dijo el imitador.

Era como si realmente el rey del rock and roll estuviera ahí junto a él.

Lo sé, pero si continuo apostando voy a perder todo lo que tengo- dijo Elvis un tanto incómodo- soy mal jugador.

En ese caso, ven conmigo, ya que estás vestido como el rey tal vez quieras ver tras bambalinas en lo que empieza el espectáculo- dijo el imitador.

¡Eso sería un honor!- gritó Elvis poniéndose de pie- no le daré ningún problema señor.

El rey hizo una de esas poses triunfales tan suyas mientras Elvis se quitaba el polvo de la ropa y lo seguía…

………………………………………………………………

Priscila había localizado una firma autobot sin imaginar de quien podía tratarse.

La decepticon no pudo evitar dar un leve gritillo de emoción al ver de quien se trataba.

Lo vio levemente, mientras su imagen se dejaba ver entre el espacio de la entrada de una callejuela, Priscila no había olvidado a ese autobot; era imposible no reconocerlo, las flamas en el frente, la careta en el rostro.

La hermana Colt se sonrió con esa sonrisa decepticon.

Optimus Prime se encontraba solo, y ella estaba tan aburrida que eso prometía ser un momento que pasaría a la historia…

…………………………………………………………………

Megatron- informó Soundwave- Astrotrain en movimiento.

Ese idiota- dijo el lord Decepticon- bien, servirá de distracción para esos estúpidos autobots, Prime ya debe estar buscando a nuestro vaquero. Soundwave es hora de nuestro movimiento…

……………………………………………………………….

Lisa Mary se encontró a la entrada de un corredor vigilado por un complejo sistema de seguridad. Y unos cuantos guardias humanos.

Esto es demasiado sencillo- dijo sonriéndose

Lo primero que hizo fue mandar un mensaje a los comunicadores humanos indicando que tenían problemas en el sector de black jack y que los guardias necesitaban apoyo.

Como había imaginado los guardias abandonaron sus posiciones confiados en que era una orden de sus superiores.

Cuando los guardias pasaron por donde estaba ella, nadie vio una pistola Colt 1911 que reposaba junto a uno de los enormes floreros.

Dark Hole…-dijo Priscila mientras se transformaba por el canal de comunicación.

¿Si?- pregunto por el decepticon.

Momento de retransmitir información- dijo la mechatrix mientras se ponía en posición como las atletas humanas cuando van a iniciar una carrera.

A tu cuenta, chica- dijo Dark.

Tres- comenzó a contar la mechatrix mientras las lentes de las cámaras comenzaban a girar lentamente hacia su dirección- dos- Priscila ya podía ver la luz roja que indicaba que estaban activadas- uno…

Dark Hole retransmitió la información de las cámaras de seguridad del casino. En los monitores humanos la imagen de ese sector del casino seguía como si nada.

Priscila aprovecho el momento en que las luces de las cámaras momentáneamente cambiaron de rojo a verde para moverse a gran velocidad. El piso de ese corredor estaba decorado con diamantes como los de las cartas de una baraja, la decepticon solo tuvo que colocarse en los diamantes correctos mientras saltaba con agilidad.

Era necesario que no activara alguna de esas curiosas trampas humanas que se activan con el peso sino quería que los sistemas de seguridad detectaran que lo que mostraban los monitores era solo una imagen de unas horas antes.

Con un último giro Priscila cayó en el último diamante, su barbilla casi tocaba el piso; sacando su arma con el silenciador puesto dio un disparo directamente al panel de control de la puerta.

Esta dio un leve clic mientras el cerrojo digital se abría permitiéndole el acceso.

La mechatrix se sonrió con malicia, la puerta volvió a cerrarse mientras Priscila contemplaba con orgullo como las cámaras de seguridad volvían a girar pasando el indicador de un color verde a uno rojo.

Dark Hole- informó- estoy adentro.

El rancho es nuestro, querida- dijo el decepticon con una risilla de triunfo…

……………………………………………………..

Wow, ¿seguro que es la primera vez que juegas?- preguntó un hombre mayor.

¡Me encantan las Vegas!- dijo una joven de cabello rubio platino- ¡siempre encuentras una nueva atracción!

¡Otra vez gano!- gritó emocionada una de las chicas vestidas como conejita.

Perceptor no escuchaba nada de lo que decían los humanos, solamente estaba concentrado en tomar los tiempos necesarios entre meter la moneda en la rendija y jalar la palanca, si estimaba el intervalo exacto entre dichas acciones podía conseguir que los tres limones aparecieran.

Solo es cuestión de lógica, probabilidad, y un ligero cálculo matemático- se dijo a si mismo mientras lo hacía.

Después del cuarto triunfo seguido, una de las chicas vestidas de conejitas se coloco en la rodilla de Perceptor para ver mejor.

Después del triunfo diez, la conejita ya metía las monedas por Perceptor.

La gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor para ver como ese inmenso robot lograba jugar.

¡Si el puede, seguro que yo también!- dijo un hombre que tenía un sombrero texano.

¡Exacto, si un robot puede debe ser muy fácil!- dijo un hombre de color.

Al principio el dueño del casino intrigado por la visita de ese extraño jugador bajo de sus oficinas para ver que no fuera un truco de las autoridades para demostrar que sus máquinas estaban arregladas, pero al ver que la gente tomaba como ejemplo al autobot, decidió que al menos por ese día Perceptor iba a ser su nueva atracción.

Ahora Perceptor tenía en sus piernas a cinco de las conejitas que se repartían por turnos la oportunidad de ayudarle con las monedas mientras otras tres metían en unas cubetas con el logo del casino todo lo que Perceptor ganaba.

Es una actividad muy regocijante- se dijo Perceptor sin alejar la vista de los limones que una vez más había sacado- ¡En este lugar te puedes divertir mucho con la lógica y la probabilidad!

………………………………………………………………

Las firmas de una de las hermanas Colt y la de Dark Hole están estáticas en el mismo lugar, Megatron- informó la grabadora.

Eso significa que están planeando o haciendo algo malo- dijo el gladiador- ¿dónde está la otra mechatrix?

En movimiento- dijo Soundwave.

Manda a Laserbeak para rastrearla- ordenó Megatron.

Como ordenes- contestó el decepticon obedeciendo a su líder.

……………………………………………………………..

Optimus se detuvo un momento.

No encontraba por ninguna parte a Elvis y a esos decepticons; tampoco había gritos y correrías humanas ¿se habría equivocado Perceptor?, tal vez las hermanas Colt y Dark Hole no se estaban metiendo en problemas como habían pensado, ¿se habría equivocado en venir?

Perceptor, informe- dijo abriendo un canal de comunicación- ¿Perceptor?

El microscopio no contestaba, solamente se escuchaba estática y algarabía a su alrededor.

¿Dónde estas buscando Perceptor?- se pregunto desconcertado- Jazz informe- dijo abriendo otro canal de comunicación.

Tampoco hubo contestación. Al principio pensó que Jazz estaría en problemas ya que se escuchaban golpes secos y detonaciones de disparos; pero, como había también voces humanas que sonaban muy emocionadas, pensó que se trataba de una filmación de película humana.

Oh Jazz- dijo cerrando el canal de comunicación- estamos en misión, no de vacaciones.

Apenas cabo de hablar cuando sintió como era vigilado por alguien.

Finalmente- pensó- creo que encontré a alguien…

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

VI

Optimus se giro para ver con quien se había topado. En ese momento quien lo estaba vigilando se lanzo contra él.

Lo que siguió fue sorpresivo hasta para el mismo Prime…

…………………………………………………………………….

Perceptor ahora estaba rodeado por más conejitas que llenaban y llenaban cubetas con monedas humanas, los demás jugadores del casino lo habían tomado como la nueva atracción, el dueño de ese lugar ya hasta cobraba para que los turistas vieran jugar al mecha.

El microscopio seguía disfrutando el juego de azar sin darse cuenta que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo después de su último reporte con Optimus, es más era tan agradable estar ahí jugando que hasta se había olvidado de las bromitas pesadas de Jazz.

En ese momento solamente eran la máquina tragamonedas y él… Ah claro y las conejitas.

………………………………………………………………………

Ya es hora de terminar con esto- dijo Jazz.

Astrotrain había chocado contra una de las paredes de esos casinos humanos, apenas incorporarse ya estaba disparando de nuevo contra el autobot.

Jazz logró quitar de en medio a un grupo de sus lindas fans antes de que resultaran lastimadas. Una de esas humanas todavía logró tomar otras fotos más con su celular antes de que el decepticon saliera fuera de foco.

Chicas, cuidado- dijo Jazz con una sonrisa de artista de cine- yo me haré cargo de él.

Las chicas se deshicieron en gritos idolatrando a Jazz.

Bien decepticon- dijo Jazz mientras los flashes de las cámaras de video, fotográficas y celulares iluminaban todo el lugar- llegó tu hora.

Astrotrain apunto de nuevo con su arma a Jazz.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Apenas girarse Optimus ya tenía encima a la hermana Colt; en ese momento no reconoció de cual de las dos se trataba.

La mechatrix había visto como el sheriff autobot estaba solo y aprovechando la oportunidad vio el momento idóneo para hacer alguna diablura decepticon.

………………………………………………………………………………

Los ópticos de Prime solo se iluminaron al máximo, Lisa Mary lo había besado en la careta.

La mechatrix aprovechaba cada segundo que tenía antes de que el líder autobot la echara a un lado.

………………………………………………………………………………

Laserbeak grabo toda la escena.

……………………………………………………………………………..

El ave espía regreso al hombro de Soundwave, al momento la grabadora proyecto lo que Laserbeak había captado.

Es momento de ir por los otros dos- dijo Megatron- al menos mientras Prime está ocupado…

Como ordenes Megatron- contestó la grabadora.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Dark Hole- informó Priscila- estoy adentro.

Bien linda- el vaquero sonaba emocionado-¿cuál es el paso dos?

Que encuentres una salida para el dinero y para mi sin que los sheriffs nos descubran- dijo la mechatrix.

Frente a ella estaba la bóveda.

Eso va a ser muy divertido- se dijo con esa sonrisa decepticon.

…………………………………………………………………………..

La bóveda del casino.

Priscila estaba lista para atacar el sistema de seguridad que ese lugar humano le ofreciera.

La mechatrix se cubrió entre las sombras de una esquina en el interior.

Sólo era por precaución, al momento empezó a correr un comando decepticon para entrar directamente a la red de seguridad del casino. Como era de esperar, las cámaras que habían en el interior mostraron a los guardias en su centro de control la imagen repetida una y mil veces de que no pasaba nada malo en la bóveda.

Ahora, a trabajar- dijo la mechatrix mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que la separaba del dinero humano.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Elvis no podía creerlo, realmente iba a estar tras bambalinas en el espectáculo de imitadores, todo en el Caesars Palace de las Vegas.

¡Esto es mejor de lo que había soñado!- dijo el chico.

El imitador del rey solamente le sonrió.

Los imitadores se preparaban para el espectáculo, unos vocalizaban, otros repetían los pasos de las coreografías del rey, y la gran mayoría solamente conversaban con las chicas del casino, algunas vestidas con los leotardos de colores brillantes y esas colas de pavo real atadas a la cintura, otras, las que se encargaban de atender a los clientes vestidas con una faldita romana.

Elvis no podía creerlo, era un sueño hecho realidad, era como estar en los grandes días del rey.

Es genial- dijo el chico.

El imitador del rey se puso en pose triunfal una vez más.

Y se pondrá mejor, se pondrá mejor…- dijo el rey.

…………………………………………………………………………

Megatron- informó Soundwave- Contacto directo con Dark Hole en menos de cinco clics.

Excelente, ¿dónde está el idiota de Astrotrain?- preguntó el lord decepticon

Señales autobot detectada con firma decepticon- dijo la grabadora.

Así que Prime no vino solo- dijo Megatron- no importa, Astrotrain podrá encargarse de ese autobot.

………………………………………………………………………………

La ovación por parte de los fans de Jazz no se hizo esperar.

Astrotrain estaba inconsciente a sus pies.

Jazz agradecía a sus admiradores.

No, nada, no, fue muy fácil, ¿una foto? ¡claro!, ¿autógrafo? No voy a poder agarrar tu pluma pero te dejo abrazarte a mi mano- decía Jazz rodeado por un mar de gente.

Al igual que Perceptor ya se le había olvidado del por qué estaban en las Vegas.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Priscila trabajaba con la precisión de la mejor maquinaria cybertroniana, sus manso se movían tan rápido como podía para encontrar la secuencia de números que abriera la puerta de la bóveda, el tiempo era valioso; sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la imagen dejara de repetirse, era lo malo con los sistemas humanos, tan arcaicos que no soportaban más de ocho terabytes de información.

Además, sus movimientos debían ser perfectos, teclear una combinación repetida más de dos veces podía activar alguna alarma silenciosa con la que la mechatrix no contara y eso arruinaría sus planes.

Al igual que su hermana, era un arma decepticon creada por los Constructicons para el uso de Dark Hole, así que en su programación no estaba ese remordimiento por acabar con los humanos de presentarse la oportunidad; pero, después de conocer a Elvis la idea de tener que "limpiar" sus destrozos no era una idea agradable, además de que si se atrevían a tocar mínimo a un humano pequeño los autobots y en especial el sheriff Prime estaría sobre sus cabezas en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

La última secuencia de números fue tecleada; Priscila se sonrió abiertamente cuando la puerta de la bóveda se corrió hacia la derecha.

Gracias a los sistemas automatizados, Primus- dijo la chica entrando a donde los humanos resguardaban el dinero.

El lugar rebosaba de efectivo.

Este lugar es hermoso- dijo la mechatrix- ¡no sé por donde empezar!

La mechatrix parecía muy contenta, como un niño en una confitería.

Dark Hole- informó Priscila por un canal de comunicación.

Aquí- contestó el vaquero- ya tengo tu salida.

Excelente- contestó Priscila mientras comenzaba a recolectar el dinero.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Hola Sheriff- dijo Lisa Mary después de separarse de Optimus.

No vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo Optimus en una actitud muy relajada para lo que había pasado.

¿No te gusto?- preguntó inocentemente la mechatrix.

¿Dónde esta Elvis y tus otros dos compañeros?- preguntó el líder autobot sin contestar la pregunta de la mechatrix.

No lo sé- dijo Lisa Mary- Elvis quería ver el espectáculo del rey y…

¿Y?- preguntó Optimus.

Firma máxima decepticon identificada- dijo de pronto la chica.

- Megatron…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

VII

Priscila continuaba metiendo todo el dinero en unos contenedores parecidos a los que utilizaban los decepticons para transportar el energon.

Dark Hole, ¿estas listo?- preguntó la mechatrix.

Su contador interno indicaba que no faltaba mucho para que los sistemas de seguridad volvieran a mostrar las imágenes de lo que realmente estaba pasando en el casino.

Su salida esta lista señorita- dijo el decepticon.

El canal de comunicación se cerró, Priscila debía apresurarse.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Elvis no podía creerlo en menos de media hora, por fin vería el espectáculo de imitadores del rey.

Los preparativos ya estaban prácticamente terminados, no podía esperar a que el show empezara.

Las cortinas rojas se descorrieron, era momento de empezar…

……………………………………………………………………………

Bright light city gonna set my soul  
Gonna set my soul on fire  
Got a whole lot of money thats ready to burn,  
So get those stakes up higher

.............................................................

Muy apropiado el comenzar con Viva las Vegas.

Elvis no dejaba de ver al rey que lo había invitado tras bambalinas, vaya que parecía realmente el rey del rock and roll.

Una lástima que sus amigos no pudieran verlo.

Debí traer una cámara- se dijo a si mismo mientras se embobaba viendo a las chicas con plumas en la cabeza.

……………………………………………………………………

Vamos hermana Colt, debemos detener a Megatron- dijo Optimus tomando a Lisa Mary para que lo guiara.

¿Es una cita?- preguntó la mechatrix.

No abuses de tu suerte, señorita- dijo Optimus saliendo del callejón donde se la había encontrado.

…………………………………………………………………..

Theres a thousand pretty women waitin out there  
And theyre all livin devil may care  
And Im just the devil with love to spare  
Viva las vegas, viva las vegas  
...................................................................

Megatron- informó Soundwave- la firma de una de las hermanas Colt se encuentra en movimiento.

Así que Prime ya no se esta distrayendo- murmuró Megatron- no importa, en menos de tres minutos Dark Hole y la otra hermana Colt estarán de nuevo a nuestro servicio.

Como digas Megatron- Soundwave seguía a su líder por esas calles inundadas de luces neon.

………………………………………………………………..

Otro grupo de imitadores entró a escena con las siguientes estrofas de Viva Las Vegas, Elvis no dejaba de ver todo con ojos muy abiertos, como si tuviera miedo de que si parpadeaba se perdiera algo importante del show.

El Rey, el imitador que lo había invitado ahora estaba haciendo gala de sus habilidades mientras hacía las poses triunfales del Rey del Rock and Roll junto a las bailarinas con plumas en el leotardo.

Ey, chico- dijo de pronto uno de los hombres del staff- sales en cinco minutos.

Elvis quiso protestar, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba entre el tercer grupo de imitadores que iban a entrar en cuanto entrara de nuevo el coro…

………………………………………………………………………..

How I wish that there were more  
Than the twenty-four hours in the day  
cause even if there were forty more  
I wouldnt sleep a minute away  
…………………………………………………………………………….

Cuando Astrotrain regreso en sí Jazz y su grupo de fans habían desaparecido.

Al momento el decepticon recibió el mensaje de su líder de que se pusiera en camino a las coordenadas del vaquero y las hermanas Colt.

Es hora de que esta asquerosa ciudad caiga- dijo la locomotora mientras destruía unos autos que estaban estacionados muy cerca de él.

…………………………………………………………………….

Perceptor no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que estaba pasando afuera del casino, no estaba muy lejos del Caesar´s Palace; pero, como las conejitas no dejaban de meter monedas en la máquina y él no dejaba de jalar la palanca pues no pensaba en otra cosa que tomar sus tiempos para que los tres limones aparecieran y las monedas rodaran por el suelo.

……………………………………………………………………….

Oh, theres black jack and poker and the roulette wheel  
A fortune won and lost on evry deal  
All you needs a strong heart and a nerve of steel  
Viva las vegas, viva las vegas  
...................................................................

Listo Priscila, cuando quieras- dijo Dark Hole abriendo el canal de comunicación de nuevo con la mechatrix.

El vaquero estaba feliz, al más puro estilo decepticon; el rancho era suyo y el botín nunca se lo quitarían los sheriffs.

¿qué podía salir mal?

Una pregunta que nunca debió hacerse.

…………………………………………………………………………

Dark Hole no pudo evitar dar un gruñido de dolor cayendo de rodillas al suelo, se llevo su mano al hombro derecho, el energon corría por el rozón del disparo.

Giro para ver a su atacante, aunque todo decepticon conocía el suave tacto del disparo de su líder.

Dark Hole ya has tenido suficiente tiempo de no hacer nada- dijo Megatron bajando su cañón- ¿Qué es esa idiotez de pasar tiempo con los humanos?

Dark Hole solamente se puso en pie.

Después el decepticon hizo la estupidez más grande que un decepticon podía hacer; el vaquero apuntaba con su arma al gladiador de plata.

………………………………………………………………

¡Chatarra inservible!- rugió Megatron- ¿cómo te atreves?

Error de programación- dijo Soundwave.

Ya veo- Megatron se sonrió con una mueca maligna- bien, vaquerito. Si eso quieres.

Dark Hole veía a Megatron como uno de los sheriffs que intentarían quitarle su botín. Obviamente el cuatrero no lo iba a permitir.

……………………………………………………………

En el momento en que Elvis fue lanzado al escenario e intentaba hacer su mayor esfuerzo –el pobre chico estaba más rojo que nunca- el enfrentamiento entre Megatron y Dark Hole dio inicio.

El lord Decepticon solamente tomaría esto como un poco de diversión mientras que también sería de utilidad para que ese vaquero aprendiera la lección de no meterse con él. ¿Acaso se sentía Starscream?

………………………………………………………………

Dark Hole llevaba la desventaja sin las hermanas Colt, vaya que esos errores de programación hacían de las suyas junto con todas las películas westerns guardadas en su procesador.

Un anuncio de neon cayo destroyado cuando Megatron disparo el cañón de fusión explícitamente con la intención de aplastar al vaquero.

Dark Hole tuvo que rodar a un lado para lograr esquivarlo.

Soundwave solamente observaba el enfrentamiento mientras comenzaba a trabajar internamente para hacer que los protocolos decepticons hicieran que los protocolos western en el vaquero fueran delegados a último plano de programación.

……………………………………………………………………………

Viva las vegas with you neon flashin  
And your one armbandits crashin  
All those hopes down the drain  
Viva las vegas turnin day into nighttime  
Turnin night into daytime  
If you see it once  
Youll never be the same again

.....................................................................

Priscila intento comunicarse en más de una ocasión con el vaquero pero siempre le contesto la estática.

Cuando la mechatrix intento salir por la salida que el vaquero le había prometido no había salida lista, para empeorar las cosas la femme se vio perseguida por los guardias humanos.

Fuera protocolos de protección contra los humanos, Priscila saco su arma y haciendo gala de la puntería decepticon tan temida en todas partes hizo que un candelabro de gran tamaño bloqueara uno de los corredores que utilizaba para escapar, las alarmas no se hicieron esperar.

Ahora la mechatrix tenía que encontrar una nueva ruta de escape y la única que se presento en ese momento fue la escalera de incendios que daba al techo del edificio.

Antes de que más guardias humanos llegaran la mechatrix comenzó a subir con tal agilidad que al momento ya estaba golpeando con el puño la escotilla para finalmente destruirla y alcanzar el techo.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Un nuevo tiro de Megatron hizo que Dark Hole casi perdiera el sombrero.

El vaquero no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio cuando paso la mano por su cabeza y se cercioro de que el sombrero continuaba en su lugar.

Esa distracción le costo tiempo valioso al pobre decepticon ya que lo siguiente que sintió fue el puño de Megatron estrellándose en su cara mientras con una fuerza descomunal que solo el gladiador tenía Dark Hole fue lanzado contra la pared de un casino cercano.

…………………………………………………….

Im gonna keep on the run  
Im gonna have me some fun  
If it costs me my very last dime  
If I wind up broke up well  
....................................................

Priscila estaba ahora atrincherada detrás de unos ventiladores en el techo, la mechatrix se acerco un poco más a la orilla del techo solo para ver como el vaquero era azotado por Megatron.

Priscila también veía en ese momento a Megatron como uno más de los sheriffs que intentaban quitarle el botín que habían hurtado a esos gambusinos.

La mechatrix apunto con su arma, iba a ser un tiro limpio, lamentablemente alguien más le gano el disparo y la parte del techo donde la femme se encontrara termino reducido a polvo y escombros mientras sin poder sujetarse Priscila caía al vacío.

………………………………………………………….

Astrotrain llegó en el momento en que Dark Hole era incrustado contra la pared del casino, la locomotora se burlo sonoramente del pobre vaquero, en ese momento alzo la vista solamente para ver como la mechatrix planeaba jugar al tiro al blanco con Megatron, por supuesto que el triple changer no se preocupaba por su líder, pero si lograba quitarle esa molestia a Megatron, tal vez serviría para hacer unos cuantos puntos extras a los ópticos de su líder.

La locomotora disparo, Priscila cayo limpiamente.

…………………………………………………………………

Elvis no podía creer su buena suerte cuando todo el lugar se estremeció.

¡Terremoto!- gritaron con terror todos los presentes en el casino.

El chico ya conocía esos terremotos.

¡Decepticons!- gritó.

Eso solo hizo que toda la gente se pusiera más histérica de lo que ya estaba, unos hasta saltaron por las ventanas, una suerte que hubiera andamios en ese momento o más de uno hubiera conocido en persona a Elvis Presley.

……………………………………………………………………..

Ill always remember that I had a swingin time  
Im gonna give it evrything Ive got  
Lady luck please let the dice stay hot  
Let me shout a seven with evry shot  
..................................................................

Perceptor estaba a punto de dar el juego un millón, puntuación perfecta, record mundial, o al menos para el casino.

Todos los humanos aguantaban la respiración para que el mecha no errara el golpe, las conejitas habían juntado sus manos en oración.

Un limón, esto era excelente, la probabilidad y el azar si que eran divertidos.

Dos limones, las conejitas ya estaban repartiéndose las cubetas de dinero para tener listas más para el gran final.

El dueño del casino no podía creer que ese mecha fuera la mejor atracción que había tenido en años.

En el momento en que el tercer limón tenía que haber aparecido, el choque de Dark Hole contra la pared de ese preciso casino hizo que un terrible dibujo de un ticket apareciera en lugar del anhelado limón.

Todos los espectadores gritaron frustrados.

Esa sacudida fue más que suficiente para que Perceptor recordara el verdadero motivo del viaje hasta el desierto de Nevada.

Decepticons- dijo el microscopio.

Al momento todos los humanos corrieron de un lado para otro intentando escapar del peligro que aun no llegaba hasta ellos.

Las conejitas se abrazaron a las piernas de Perceptor.

Era hora de volver al trabajo…

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Viva las vegas, viva las vegas,  
……………………………………………………………………………………..

Megatron se limpió el polvo de las manos.

Ahora levántate Dark Hole- dijo Megatron con su potente voz- hagamos que esta inmunda ciudad desaparezca entre las arenas del desierto.

Dark Hole quisó protestar, pero una sacudida eléctrica provocada por Soundwave recorrió toda su estructura.

Al momento los protocolos decepticons regresaron y los westerns fueron mandados a tiempo de espera.

¡Todos saluden a Megatron!- dijo el vaquero dando un saludo cybertroniano una vez más de pie en toda su estatura.

Megatron se sonrió con la mueca más maligna que podía dibujarse en su faz.

.............................................................................

Viva, viva las vegas

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

VIII

Priscila se incorporó muy lentamente, el dinero que no había guardado en su subespacio personal estaba tirado por todas partes entre los escombros del techo del edificio.

La mechatrix buscaba a su alrededor donde estaría Dark Hole cuando la misma descarga eléctrica se sintió en toda su estructura.

Una vez más los protocolos western fueron envíados a cola de espera y los protocolos decepticon regresaron tan fuertes como el primer ciclo terrestre que la mechatrix estuvo en línea.

¿Y bien?- preguntó el lord decepticon colocándose junto a Priscila.

¡Todos saluden a Megatron!- dijo la femme con un saludo cybertroniano.

Megatron no pudo evitar dar una sonora carcajada.

...................................................................................

Astrotrain no pudo evitar soltar una risa decepticon cuando vio caer a la femme.

Eso fue muy fácil- dijo el decepticon.

No pudo decir algo más ya que un disparo en el hombro lo hizo callar.

No sabía que fueras así de cobarde, Train- dijo Jazz- mira que dispararle a una señorita.

Jazz estaba a punto de disparar de nuevo contra el decepticon cuando un disparo contra él lo hizo olvidar esa idea.

El autobot del visor azul no podía creerlo, Dark Hole aun con la pistola Colt humeando se encontraba a menos de cinco pasos de él.

¿Dark Hole?, ¿y tus frases country?- dijo Jazz apretando con fuerza su brazo.

Es tu fin, autobot- el vaquero sonaba como uno más de las filas de Megatron.

¿Dónde está Prime, autobot?- preguntó Megatron justo al lado de Dark Hole- ¿te dejaron solo?

.........................................................................................

Debo ayudar a los demás- se dijo a si mismo Perceptor.

El microscopio estaba a punto de dar el paso pero no pudo, bajo la vista, era como tener pantuflas blancas en los pies; todas las conejitas estaban abrazadas a él como si fuera el único que pudiera defenderlas.

Chicas, fue divertido pasar ese largo tiempo de ocio y entretenimiento con ustedes; pero debo dar apoyo a mis amigos- dijo el microscopio empujando débilmente a las chicas.

Ellas no entendieron ni una palabra de su enredado lenguaje pero de ninguna forma se movieron de donde estaban.

Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- se dijo el autobot.

........................................................................................

Algo está mal- dijo Lisa Mary parándose de pronto.

¿Qué sucede hermana Colt?- preguntó Optimus

Es como si mi hermana y Dark Hole hubieran desaparecido, no encuentro sus firmas- dijo la mechatrix desconcertada.

Tengo un plan, pero necesitaré tu ayuda- dijo el líder autobot.

.........................................................................................

Toda la gente del casino se alejo corriendo como loca, Elvis logró salir de entre todo ese mar de gente; apenas estar afuera el chico se lanzo corriendo hacia donde se escuchaban los disparos, no sabía si Dark Hole y las hermanas Colt lo habían provocado o si también ellos estaban metidos en problemas, lo único que Elvis esperaba era que estuvieran bien.

..........................................................................................

Era como si la suerte de Jazz lo hubiera abandonado en ese momento, la superioridad numérica de los decepticons finalmente lo venció; ahora el porshe estaba de rodillas sujeto por la espalda.

El cañon de la pistola Colt apuntaba directamente a su nuca mientras Megatron se reía a carcajadas frente a él apuntando con su cañón directamente a su cara.

¿Cómo será mejor enviarte a Prime?- decía Megatron con una risa maligna en la cara- ¿en una o en dos piezas?

¡Qué original Megatron!- retó Jazz pese al peligro- ¿y no querrás hacerlo con tus sucias garras?

Insolente, autobot- dijo Dark Hole dándole un golpe con la hermana Colt.

Jazz escuchó como el canón de Megatron estaba cargado, solamente era cuestión de segundos para que el tiro diera limpio contra él.

Extrañamente el tiro nunca llegó.

..........................................................................................

Megatron tenía a tiro limpio a ese insignificante autobot. Antes de que el lord decepticon pudiera terminar con ese insignificante mecha un golpe en la espalda lo hizo girarse.

Detrás de él estaba tirada un recipiente metálico lleno de monedas humanas.

¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Megatron con un gruñido.

Jazz se impulsó para de un salto hacerse a un lado.

Se le llama distracción, Megatron- dijo Jazz rompiendo las amarras que lo sujetaban- Buen trabajo, Perceptor- de pronto Jazz reparo en algo- ehh, Perceptor ¿por qué las pantunflas?

.......................................................................................

¿Crees que funcione?- preguntó la hermana Colt.

Funcionó en una película así que puede funcionar- contestó Optimus

¿Y desde cuando el sheriff autobot hace lo que hacen en una película humana?- preguntó Lisa Mary un tanto escéptica.

¿Y me lo dice una vaquerita de Dallas?- preguntó en el mismo tono Prime.

Ok, ya entendí, no dudar de ti; sabes creo que tanto tiempo de estar con Primus debió afectarte- dijo la decepticon antes de transformarse en pistola.

.........................................................................................

Es una larga secuencia de extraños acontecimientos- dijo Perceptor- después te lo explicaré, claro si logramos salir con las chispas y estructuras intactas.

Un disparo por parte de Dark Hole hizo que ambos autobots guardaran silencio.

¡Basta de estúpideces, autobots!- dijo Dark Hole- se encuentran frente a lord Megatron.

Megatron estaba satisfecho con los protocolos que Soundwave había puesto en lugar de los protocolos westerns.

Astrotrain, Dark Hole, encárguense de ellos- ordenó el gladiador.

Esto va a estar bueno- dijo Jazz preparándose para el embiste de Astrotrain.

Perceptor indicó algo a las conejitas antes de que Dark Hole comenzara a utilizarlo como tiro al blanco.

Megatron- dijo Soundwave de pronto- falta una hermana Colt.

Tienes razón, Prime no debe tardar- Megatron se cruzó de brazos.

No esperes tanto, Megatron- dijo Optimus Prime llegando.

El líder autobot tenía la pistola Colt apuntando a Megatron.

¿Con eso, Prime?- dijo Megatron con desgano- Soundwave... encárgate.

Soundwave mando la misma secuencia de protocolos decepticons hacia la hermana Colt; pero, de manera inesperada esta vez la mechatrix faltante no presentó los mismos signos de aceptación que los otros dos.

Ninguna descarga eléctrica recorrió a esa pistola.

Error en comando principal- dijo Soundwave con el monótono vocalizador.

¿Sorprendido, Megatron?- dijo Optimus apuntando aun a Megatron.

En absoluto, Prime- dijo el gladiador lanzándose contra Prime.

Soundwave no entendía que había fallado.

..................................................................................................

Elvis llegó por fin a donde los mechas estaban peleando. El chico intentó gritar para llamar la atención de Dark Hole pero antes de que algo pudiera salir de sus labios las conejitas que acompañaran a Perceptor pasaron junto a él.

Ustedes, deben huir de aquí- dijo Elvis un tanto rojo ya que una conejita le había caído encima.

Estamos ayudando- dijo otra que jalaba junto con sus amigas otros cuantos recipientes con monedas.

¿Y eso para qué?- preguntó Elvis sin entender una vez que la conejita se le quitó de encima.

¡Perceptor es muy inteligente!- dijo la misma conejita.

Yo les ayudo- dijo Elvis tomando dos recipientes más.

..................................................................................................

Perceptor evitaba los disparos de Dark Hole lo mejor que podía, sin darse cuenta termino quedando atrapado en un callejón sin salida.

Este es tu fin, autobot- dijo Dark Hole apuntando con la hermana Colt.

No lo creo, vaquero- dijeron más de una docena de voces desde el techo.

Dark Hole levanto la vista sólo para ver venir contra él cientos y cientos de monedas.

El vaquero soltó a la hermana Colt que cayó casi a la entrada del callejón, ahora Dark Hole tenía clavadas por toda la estructura todas esas monedas.

¿?, Esto no le hace daño a nadie- dijo el decepticon.

Al contrario, Dark Hole- dijo Perceptor con un cable en las manos que soltaba unas cuántas chispas- el cobre conduce la electricidad...

Una descarga electrica peor que la anterior sacudió al decepticon quien cayó humeando al suelo.

Buen trabajo, chicas- dijo Perceptor- y chico.

Todas las conejitas y Elvis desde el techo saludaban a Perceptor.

..........................................................................

Ahora Optimus y Megatron se habían enfrascado en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en un momento dado Optimus había soltado la pistola Colt.

La mechatrix en modo alterno estaba tirada en el suelo, aun no se había transformado. Soundwave se acercó a ella para ver porque sus protocolos habían fallado en ella.

¿Era eso una broma?

Megatron- Soundwave intento llamar la atención de su líder.

No lo intentes, decepticon- Lisa Mary apuntaba con su arma detrás de Soundwave- tengo tu cabeza en la mira, y si quiero te dejo peor que una calabaza de halloween.

La pistola que la grabadora tenía en las manos era una magnífica réplica de la hermana Colt.

...........................................................................

Priscila se transformó en el momento en que Dark Hole había recibido la descarga electrica, ahora con esa mentalidad decepticon no iba a hacer nada por ayudar al vaquero, la voz de Lisa Mary llegó a sus audios, la otra femme apuntaba a la cabeza de Soundwave.

Soundwave de una manera muy inteligente había agregado un extra en la nueva programación decepticon de Priscila, "siempre proteger a Megatron y Soundwave"

Lisa Mary ya cantaba victoria cuando Priscila se abalanzó contra ella.

¿Estás loca?- preguntó Lisa Mary con su hermana encima- ya tenía al cuatrero.

Silencio, traidora al Imperio Decepticon- contestó Priscila forcejeando con su hermana.

Ok, si así lo quieres, así va a ser, hermana Colt- dijo Lisa Mary aplicando más fuerza para liberarse de su hermana.

............................................................................

¿Qué te parece, Prime?- molestó Megatron- un todos contra todos.

No durará mucho, Megatron- contestó Optimus derribando a Megatron- te lo aseguró...

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

IX

¡Te estás vengando, Priscila!- dijo Lisa Mary siendo azotada contra el suelo por la otra mechatrix.

Silencio, traidora- contestó la otra femme.

Ya me estoy aburriendo de este juego- dijo Lisa Mary aplicando una llave a us hermana.

Ahora la hermana Colt estaba de cara al suelo mientras la otra femme aplicaba fuerza torciendo el brazo de su hermana.

¿Y te rindes?- preguntó Lisa Mary.

............................................................................

El triple changer había logrado vengarse de Jazz por la reciente pelea.

¿Qué ocurre, autobobo?- preguntó Astrotrain mientras Jazz daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás guardando su distancia con él- ya no eres tan valiente ahora que ya no tienes a tus humanos ¿verdad?

Jazz sólo se sonrió elevando un poco la vista al suelo.

Astrotrain no entendía por qué del movimiento de Jazz, solo levantar la cabeza un enorme letrero de neon le cayó encima sumiendo las piernas del decepticon en el pavimento.

La próxima vez- dijo Jazz disparando contra Astrotrain- no dispares a lo loco...

...............................................................................

Perceptor no perdió el tiempo, solamente ver que Dark Hole había caído comenzo un reconocimiento de los sistemas del decepticon.

¿Está bien?- preguntó Elvis llegando acompañado de todas las conejitas.

Como había supuesto- comenzó el microscopio- el virus informático y una nueva reprogramación fueron los factores más importantes para que el decepticon se comportará...

Elvis y las conejitas lo miraban sin entender.

Está bien- dijo Perceptor- estoy corrigiendo los errores de programación.

...............................................................................

Parece que perdiste, Megatron- dijo Optimus apuntando con su rifle.

Megatron se levanto del suelo, a su alrededor el único que parecía seguir en línea de manera óptima era Soundwave.

Las hermanas Colt continuaban rodando por el suelo.

Lo que digas Prime- dijo Megatron de manera relajada- además quieras o no el vaquero regresara a mis filas.

Sin esperar a sus hombres Megatron se elevo dejando a Optimus.

...............................................................................

Soundwave vio como su líder se retiraba, al ver que Astrotrain estaba de momento fuera de línea también decidió seguir al gladiador de plata en esta retirada estratégica.

..............................................................................

Dark Hole encendió los ópticos mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

¿Dark Hole?- preguntó Elvis.

Perceptor sugirió no acercarse pero el chico no lo escuchó, Elvis esperaba siguiera siendo el vaquero exagerado que él conocía y no un decepticon despiadado como el que se había enfrentado contra Perceptor.

¿Dark Hole?- repitió Elvis.

Mi procesador, última vez que me bebo todo el energon del saloon- dijo el vaquero.

Sí, ese es Dark Hole- dijo Elvis- vaquero ¿qué rayos estaban haciendo Priscila y tú?

Dark Hole miro a su alrededor. Jazz había llegado por si Perceptor necesitaba apoyo.

Está bien, está bien- dijo el vaquero acomodando su sombrero- sé cuando el rancho está pérdido. Intentamos robar un casino.

Al menos no fue una diligencia, ¿no, Perceptor?- dijo Jazz codeando al microscopio.

Ahora sólo falta ver que podemos hacer por la hermana Colt- dijo Perceptor sin prestar mucha atención a la broma de Jazz.

.......................................................................

Lisa Mary y Priscila continuaban rodando por el suelo.

¡Basta de una vez!- dijo Optimus separándolas.

El trailer tenía sujetas a las hermanas Colt por la cintura, una de cada lado.

- Traidora

- Cállate

- Lord Megatron se encargará de ti

- Lo que digas, para ti el doble.

Optimus levanto la vista al cielo, esas dos se peleaban como hermanas humanas.

¡Silencio las dos!- dijo Optimus bajándolas.

Las hermanas Colt cayeron de sentón al suelo.

Priscila- dijo Optimus señalando a una- estás bajo arresto; Lisa Mary deja de hacerle señas a tu hermana.

Creo que ya lo tiene todo solucionado, Perceptor- dijo Jazz llegando.

Priscila- Elvis estaba cruzado de brazos- que bonito, que bonito, peleando con tu hermana.

Ella empezó- dijo la mechatrix en tono de niña consentida.

Ya no habla como decepticon- apuntó Jazz.

Obviamente una vez que los sistemas de Dark Hole volvieron a utilizar como código primario los protocolos western los protocolos de Priscila también regresaron a la normalidad- explicó Perceptor.

..............................................................................

Solamente perder de vista un momento a Astrotrain el decepticon hizo la graciosa huída. Ahora solamente quedaban los autobots quienes para todos los que visitaban las Vegas eran los héroes del día.

Supongo que ahora nos encerrarán en la cárcel del condado, ¿no sheriff?- preguntó Dark Hole.

Priscila había tenido que entregar el dinero que aun guardaba en su subespacio personal.

Pues tienen que pagar por lo que han hecho- meditó Optimus.

Entonces tendrás que encerrar a Priscila y Dark Hole- dijo Elvis- porque Lisa Mary no se portó mal.

Sí, claro, no se porto mal- dijo Optimus mirando rápidamente a otro lado.

Lisa Mary se sonrió con una mueca traviesa.

A propósito- interrumpió Perceptor- ¿por qué tú no te viste afectada por la reprogramación de Soundwave?

Esa fue idea del sheriff- dijo Lisa Mary abriendo un compartimiento del pecho- fue por esto.

¿Un cd?- Elvis parecía no entender.

Sí, al momento de la reprogramación toda la información que mando Soundwave fue grabada en ese disco y no en mis sistemas- explicó la femme- el sheriff es muy listo, aunque tiene las manos frías.

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Dark Hole.

Bien, Dark Hole- ahora fue Optimus quien interrumpió- tendrás que arreglar todos los destrozos que hiciste aquí.

Nada- dijo el decepticon cruzándose de brazos- ya dimos el dinero, además somos decepticons ¡no vamos a hacer nada de eso de ayudar a los gambusinos!

....................................................................................................

Como cabía esperar Dark Hole y las hermanas Colt se negaron rotundamente a arreglar los destrozos que habían hecho, al menos Optimus había sido suficiente garantía para los empresarios de las Vegas de que esos tres nunca regresarían a molestarlos. Como todo decepticon, esos tres se habían ido dejando todo en manos de los autobots.

Perceptor tuvo que despedirse de sus conejitas, las chicas no dejaban que el microscopio se fuera.

Sabes, Perceptor- dijo Jazz- podrías tenerlas en el Arca a escondidas.

¿Y darles de comer?- dijo Perceptor cuando por fin logró liberarse de todas las conejitas.

Hombre, ¿eso fue una broma?- molestó Jazz caminando al lado del microscopio.

Elvis- dijo Optimus agachándose- Si lo deseas te podemos llevar a casa.

Dark Hole y las hermanas Colt regresarán con los decepticons- dijo Elvis- fueron unas buenas vacaciones- continuó el chico- me gustaría quedarme un poco más.

Elvis giró a ver a las conejitas que le sonreían de manera coqueta.

Creo que me he vuelto popular- dijo Elvis un tanto rojo- además aun faltan unas semanas más para que la escuela inicie, quiero ser el mejor mecánico del condado- Elvis nego con la cabeza- después de pasar tiempo con ese decepticon se te pegan sus ocurrencias.

Esta bien- dijo Optimus sonriendo debajo de su careta- si tienes algún problema o si Dark Hole regresa para molestar avísanos.

Claro, además para eso están los autobots ¿cierto? para poner en su lugar a los decepticons- dijo Elvis.

...........................................................................

Unos días después cuando Elvis veía la puesta de sol sentado en una roca del desierto de Nevada.

¡Hola humanito!- dijo la inconfundible voz de Priscila.

Al momento Lisa Mary abrazo con fuerza al chico.

Sabía que no tardaría mucho en verlos de nuevo- dijo Elvis.

Somos decepticons- dijo Dark Hole transformándose- vivimos para romper las reglas.

¿No los trato muy mal Megatron?- preguntó Elvis.

Megatron sabe que siempre seremos fieles a su causa- contestó Dark Hole- además nosotros sí hacemos lo que nos pide, no como sus seekers. Eso me recuerda, Priscila

Oh cierto, toma esto es tu regalo- dijo la mechatrix mostrando uno de los contenedores que utilizaban para guardar el energon robado.

El contenedor estaba lleno de dinero.

¡Feliz cumpleaños con ciclos de retraso, Elvis!- dijo Lisa Mary.

No puedo aceptarlo, es del robo al casino- dijo Elvis.

Entonces tíralo- dijo Priscila- a nosotros no nos sirve, además tenemos nuestros propios negocios y cuando tomas energon esa cosa- señalo el dinero- ocupa demasiado espacio y es estorboso.

Aunque- Elvis parecía dudar- es malo desperdiciar.

Tienes actitud, chico- dijo Elvis- si Lord Megatron permitiera mascotas te llevaríamos al Némesis.

Elvis lo miro con la ceja levantada.

Prefiero que me visites cuando quieras vaquero, además no quiero que cualquier otro decepticon me pise por error- dijo el chico guardando unos billetes en sus bolsillos- Listo, lo demás lo entregare.

Para tu próximo cumpleaños te daremos algo más grande- dijo Lisa Mary.

Mejor no, ustedes son capaces de darme la Torre Eiffel- dijo Elvis.

¿Torre Eiffel?- Priscila no entendía que era eso- bueno, si eso quieres...

Elvis se rió un poco.

Con ustedes cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada en mi contra- dijo el chico.

Dark Hole- dijo en voz baja Lisa Mary- ¿qué es la torre Eiffel?

No lo sé- Dark Hole se encogió de hombros- pero si Elvis la quiere...

Fin.


End file.
